


Fanart: What Happens on the Balcony, Stays on the Balcony

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Supercat Fanart. A bit of a snuggle this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: What Happens on the Balcony, Stays on the Balcony

“ ** _What Happens on the Balcony Stays on the Balcony_** ” – Digital Painting. Just after, right before, possibly during. You decide. I wasn’t entirely satisfied with the likeness I got to Cat on the last piece, so intended to do a simple study and…yeah, it grew (story of my life). I admit it started with a screencap (handy for trying to figure out bone structure when I’m having a hard time), and they’re still buried under there somewhere, but lotta paint on top. I kinda like how it came out. Ended up with about 60 layers.  


**Please don’t repost, post on Instagram, put your name on it, use for avatars, trace and call it original, cut it up and use parts of it or otherwise steal it. In short respect the artist and don’t be a dick.**

   


**"What Happens on the Balcony, Stays on the Balcony"**  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
  



End file.
